


all鬼 omega至上1

by linmayangwariji



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), all鬼, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 小鬼 - Fandom, 王琳凯 - Fandom, 贾鬼 - Fandom
Genre: ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linmayangwariji/pseuds/linmayangwariji
Summary: 灵感来源：张惠妹《母系社会》，止咬器设定来源：回南雀《陈伤》，总领政府安全大厦军部白银之城设定来源：木苏里《黑天》。未来架空，非典型abo，一切错都是我的，请勿上升。
Relationships: all鬼 - Relationship, 黄明昊/王琳凯
Kudos: 20





	all鬼 omega至上1

灵感来源：张惠妹《母系社会》，止咬器设定来源：长佩原耽《陈伤》，总领政府安全大厦军部白银之城设定来源：木苏里《黑天》。  
未来架空，非典型abo，一切错都是我的，请勿上升。

01.  
一百年前，无伤害抑制剂和标记去除剂的问世让发情期会陷入情欲旋涡，只能作为alpha生育工具存在的，一旦被标记就永远无法逃离的omega看到了更多的可能性。omega长期生活在谁都能操，没有基本人权的环境里，早就磨练出了冷硬心肠和善于忍耐的性格，他们装作无事发生，像以前一样作为柔弱的菟丝花，依附于alpha而活。那群精虫上脑只会用下半身思考的愚蠢alpha还以为一切都和以前一样，还以为一个alpha身份就能让他们凌驾于所有人之上。在omega们积攒了足够实力后，o权运动爆发，原本高高在上的alpha们沦为omega的脔宠，omega们拿他们当做偶尔想要享受型生活时的免费按摩棒，以及繁衍后代的工具，就像他们曾经对omega做的一样。alpha们平时只能待在自己的omega主人家里，除非主人命令，否则不能踏出房门半步，就算是出去，也要戴上止咬器，防止那些贼心不死还以为自己能重新变成社会顶层的alpha暴起伤人。  
新的社会由总领政府把控，军部负责对外开拓御敌，安全大厦则掌管着国内一切安全事务。各个豪门最优秀资历最老的omega们组成了圆桌长老会，他们培养的精英一部分成为总领政府成员，剩下的那些被分配到军部和安全大厦。omega们建立了一座城池，名为白银之城，白银之城里遍布着大大小小的城堡，金字塔顶端的权贵和精英都住在那里，而占地最为广阔，最为豪华的当属哥尔德堡。

02.  
王琳凯是一个omega，还不是一个普通的omega。他的父亲是歌尔德堡的主人，圆桌长老会的会长。会长极为宠爱这个孩子，从给他起的小名约书亚——意为上帝的礼物——就能看出，所以他自然被养出了一副娇纵性子，对待alpha就像对待玩具，有兴趣的时候玩一玩，没兴趣的时候就随便扔掉。  
骄纵的琳凯少爷正坐在柔软名贵的沙发上玩他那根根修长葱白的手指，半点眼神都没分给带着一个陌生面孔走进来的管家，只随口问了句：“这又是谁呀？”明明是漫不经心的语调和懒洋洋的嗓音，却比他那把大师手做的小提琴拉出来的乐曲还好听。管家毕恭毕敬地弯下腰答道：“这是黄明昊，本是送来给老爷的，老爷说给少爷玩，不喜欢的话就扔出去，不必有什么顾忌。”黄明昊？想必就是黄家那个刚分化的alpha，现如今一旦哪家分化出了个alpha，就会调教好床上功夫。，再把他送给别人，就如同许多年前古人类中秋送的月饼，是用来联络感情的好玩意儿。黄家这样的豪门贵族，当然不会把他随便送人，是了，最近黄家想求老爷子办事，这想必就是他们的谢礼了。  
“喔，知道了，先随便给他安排个地儿吧，等我想起了会去看的。”“是。”这一番对话下来，王琳凯压根没抬头看黄明昊一眼。

03.  
今天是王琳凯的成人礼，琳凯少爷成年，排场当然是极大的，几乎所有有地位的人都参加了这次典礼。散场后，喝了点酒的琳凯少爷有些头晕，他心里：那帮没安好心的人一个劲儿往我身边凑，也不知道老头子请他们干嘛，那帮alpha的味道都快熏死我了，真恶心。  
王琳凯晃晃悠悠走进了一间房，本想倒下就睡，却没想到屋里还有个人。  
“嗯...你是谁？你叫什么？”  
“黄明昊。”  
“喔，黄，黄明昊，你就是那天管家送来的人啊。”  
“是的，少爷。”  
真别说，这小孩儿长得还挺好看的，尤其是双眼，像星星一样，体内有点颜控基因的王琳凯这么想着，也这么说出来了。黄明昊扶住他的手挪到了腰部，在王琳凯耳边暧昧地轻声问：“少爷既然觉得我好看，不如就睡在这吧。”王琳凯昏昏沉沉，哪还听得明白黄明昊话里的意思，稀里糊涂就点了头。  
“少爷，这可是你自己答应的。”黄明昊眼神暗了暗，盯着这个长得比自己这个“性玩具”还好看的少爷，把他放在了床上。王琳凯不舒服地动了动，也是，玩具睡的床哪有他自己的床舒服，但是黄明昊按住了他。  
“先忍着点吧，少爷。”

TBC...


End file.
